This invention relates generally to retractable awnings, and more particularly, to an intermediate support for a retractable awning for use with recreation vehicles having retractable slide-out portions.
Typical vehicles which must be transported over the roads, such as travel trailers and motor homes, are restricted in width to about eight feet. Any vehicle having a greater width usually requires a wide load permit. This width limitation severely limits the interior lay-out of the vehicle. Therefore, some recreational vehicles have been provided with retractable structures generally referred to as a “slide-outs” or slide-out rooms have been provided in many recreational vehicles. Such slide-outs are generally rectangular, and in some instances, extend lengthwise of the vehicle for substantial distance. Further, because of their size, such slide-outs are generally moved between the retracted and extended position by powered actuators. An example of a slide-out is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,132.
It is customary to form the roof of the slide-out as a flat surface extending parallel to the roof of the vehicle. Such slide-out roofs, which are flat and extend horizontally, tend to collect leaves, snow, dirt and other debris. Although seals have been provided for slide-outs to resist the movement of such debris into the vehicle interior when the slide-out is retracted, difficulty is often encountered because such debris is carried past the seal and enters the interior of the vehicle when the slide-out is retracted for road travel.
In order to prevent the collection of debris on the roof of a slide-out, a retractable awning system has been provided in which a retractable awning was mounted so as to cover a substantial portion of the roof of the slide-out when the slide-out was extended. The intention of such awning was to cause any rain, snow, leaves or other debris to collect on the surface of the awning, and not on the roof, per se. The awning is structured so that as the slide-out is retracted, the awning rolls up on a roll journaled at the outer surface of the slide-out and drops the debris harmlessly on the ground. The roll is supported and journaled by a pair of brackets located at either end of the roll. Such a retractable awning is illustrated and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,687.
For especially long rolls, since they are only supported at their ends, the middle section of the roll may tend to sag or bow. The disadvantage of such sagging is an untidy appearance, as well as diminished shedding of water and debris.